


my reflection of you

by MiranViola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inconsistent chapter lengths, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, also there's no capital letters, i don't know how long this is going to be, like really inconsistent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiranViola/pseuds/MiranViola
Summary: a universe in which tsukkishima passed by an empty parkand where yamaguchi struggled to carry four backpacks,a mirror in their attics intertwined their fates together.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. another day in the park | void

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is 
> 
> well, i kinda do
> 
> its a creative outlet for me
> 
> i probably wont take it that seriously, so you shouldn't, either 
> 
> enjoy my loves

kei tsukkishima was alone.

that's how it's always been, for as long as he could remember.

he did have his brother, but the age difference was always a form of separation between them. there was nobody in his class that he could talk to, and he liked it that way. kept it that way. nobody wanted to approach him anyway; his fast rate of growth made it hard, others quickly being intimidated. but his presence was known, often at the top of his class, being praised in small comments by his teachers.

the end of another school day was signalled by the bell. tsukkishima was one of the first to stand up, gathering his supplies so he could leave as soon as possible. unlike some of his classmates, there was nobody he needed to catch up with or organise plans with, other than himself. mundane, boring, plain -- that was how he described that day. everyday. wake up, greet family, eat breakfast, walk to school. go through classes, eat alone at lunch, finish his classes walk home. rinse and repeat. did it get old? fast. not once did he complain, seeing as he never took the initiative to make a change in his life.

while on his way home, there was a shortcut he suddenly remembered and debated going through it. it wasn't lie he was in a rush to get home -- his brother had a volleyball match today, he wouldn't be home until late. it wouldn't matter.

he step foot into the park anyway.

it was empty. there was a small playground in the centre of the area, sand dusted on its shiny painted finishes. only the sounds of his own, quiet footsteps filled the park. a splash of purple against a plain background. the wind blew past him, softly ruffling his hair. it tickled his skin as he saw something shine on the ground by his feet, stopping in his tracks. a coin? lost ring? he bent down to pick it up, outstretched fingers picking up a tiny diamond. or at least, a bead that looked like one. probably plastic, the holes on both ends meaning it may have fallen off a cheap bracelet or necklace. despite not seeing its worth, he pocketed it. he continued to walk across the park, his street in the distance.

it was another day in the park; a quiet one.

and as kei tsukkishima swung the metal gate shut, a part of him felt like he left something behind.


	2. that day in the park | null

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah people wanna read this ???
> 
> enjoy the ride
> 
> tw scenes of bullying

yamaguchi tadashi was lonely.

but he was surrounded by people. three boys, to be exact, who took it upon themselves to make his daily life living hell. everyday, he'd endure at least a few new insults. a few new sabotages. being threatened into giving up his money, homework or dignity. he'd shake through classes, dealing with his own anxiety attacks, then eat lunch in the bathroom with only the company of passing students.

today wasn't much different. on his usual route home, yamaguchi was followed. taunted, provoked -- by none other than his bullies, of course. his mother wasn't able to pick him up that day, so that morning he was told to take a shortcut home, just to make it back before dark. through a park, a few minutes away from his house. keeping a good few paces ahead of his bullies, trying to lose them around street corners or by crossing roads. however, they were faster than him, and they would eventually catch up each and every time. 

the whine of the metal gate behind him made yamaguchi cringe. 

"hey, tadashi, why are you walking so fast, huh?" one of them taunted suddenly, making him flinch. it only made him pick up his footsteps in haste. he really didn't want to deal with them today- seeing them at school was enough. not here, not now, please- "come on tadashi, you're not scared of us, are you?" yamaguchi wasn't scared; he was terrified. one day off, he'd pray for each morning, just for a rest. he was so tired of this, having to live on edge every second of the day.

"please leave me alone-" a pained plea for mercy as he saw a shadow loom over him. one of them had caught up, and they started to surround him like watching hawks. almost colliding with them, yamaguchi stumbled a few steps backwards.   
"sorry, what was that? i couldn't hear you-" a malicious chuckle could be heard from beside him. one of them lowered his face down to yamaguchi's level; uncomfortably close. "your face is so freckly, tadashi," he poked and prodded at his cheeks, before he momentarily pulled back. a moment of relief, before-

"why are you so wimpy?" 

a pained cry fell from yamaguchi's lips as he was forced backwards, losing his balance. he met the ground in a thud. a backpack thrown from one of the bullies landed behind him, looping around his right arm. shaken from the fall, he could only look up at the mercy of the bullies. it hurt. his lower back, from being pushed. he didn't like being yelled at. each word made him want to withdraw into a small ball. 

the one in the middle held another backpack in front of him, a sharp, taunting grin clear in his expression. the other two would overlook him with a similar stare. "you need to train your body," yamaguchi's gaze flitted between the three of them, not quite settling on either of them, fearing for his own life. "so you're in charge of carrying the bags!" the bully extended his arms out and thrusted the backpack towards him, directly towards yamaguchi's face. too slow to react, he could only squeeze his eyes shut as the backpack hit him square in the face. his eyes watered from the hit. his cheek stung from the contact, a reddening mark quickly forming on his skin. 

he wanted to go home. run crying into the comfort of his mother's arms. it was too far, though. there was nowhere he could run. just sit here, trembling, the dams close to breaking. 

he bit his lip, a desperate attempt to keep himself together in front of the bullies -- but you can't hide the pain you're in at your most vulnerable. a timid whimper the only sound leaving his throat. he couldn't even look up at them anymore, he'd definitely start breaking down. 

"seriously? you're crying?" one of them hadbrought out a twig, a hand in his pocket. aimed high and outstretched behind him, and yamaguchi feared for the worst.   
"he cries over everything!" venom spilled from his words. it crept up his arms and legs, and seeped painfully into his skin. clawing at him from the inside out. "crybaby!"

yamaguchi shut his eyes. something tugged in his chest, at his heart. for a moment, he held his breath- 

"crybaby! crybaby!" the taunts rose into a collective chant. the bully lowered his stick onto yamaguchi's existing mark, inflicting another sting of red on his already painful cheek. tears had already escaped his eyes, and he struggled to wipe them away with his sleeve. a third backpack was thrown at him, hitting his face again, only making the tears accelerate.

this wasn't right. something felt off. as if he missed a page that didn't exist.

yamaguchi kept his head lowered, something shining beside his clenched fist. it cut into his palm as his arms were now weighed down by three different backpacks. plucking it from the dirt with his fingers, he could barely see it through his tears and brushed it away, letting it roll onto the side. 

"come on tadashi, you need towalk with all three of us home! you carry the bags for us now, you hear me?" the bullies were snickering to themselves as they already started walking away, not even waiting for yamaguchi to stand up first. the boy struggled underneath the weight, only barely being able to balance the backpacks along his arms. he was practically dragging them along, only to get yelled at by one of them for getting it dirty. he swore he heard rocks in the bags, but he didn't want to open them and check in fear of getting ridiculed. he forced himself to endure it. 

in passive silence, yamaguchi stumbled out of the park, his chest feeling heavy. too much for him to carry.


End file.
